Camp Trechwood
by simplicy
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura are fated to meet in Camp Trechwood, a program where the instructors leave them with only the most needed things in a deserted island so that they can overcome their problems and fears.


**Summary**: Syaoran and Sakura are fated to meet in Camp Trechwood, a program where the instructors leave them with only the most needed things in a deserted island so that they can overcome their problems and fears.

**AN:**

Simplicy- this is my first ficcy... unless you include the one that I wrote in grade school about Harry Potter. That I threw in the garbage because I was to lazy to post it somewhere….hehehe…anyways, ENJOY, R&R and give me some suggestion for names for both my fishies and hamster. Kk?

**Disclamer: **CCS will be mine when cows lay eggs and chickens fly. Inspired by Brat Camp

**blah blah blah my notes**

**:blah blah blah: change of scene**

'**_blah blah blah' _thoughts**

**CAMP TRECHWOOD**

**:Chapter One: Signed Up:**

A girl of 16 wearing an oversized t-shirt stood at the doorway.

"Have a good trip mother" her voice was melodious but emotionless. Years of practice had taught her to contain her emotions with this woman.

"Stop looking at me you worthless piece of shit! People like you don't deserve to see a sight like me." The girl's so-called mother snapped. She stepped into her red Ferrari and turned on the ignition. She drove out of their mansion's 3 car garage and sped off, seatbelt hanging uselessly at the side.

Sakura watched her stepmother drive off until the red convertible was no longer in view. Her body relaxed and she walk through the doorway, across the cool marble floods tiredly to the sofa and flopped on with a sigh.

Her stepmother, Vicky, had married her father when she 7 years old, and 3 years later her father had died of cancer leaving no one but her big brother Touya as her only real family. Touya at the time was in England, studying in university when the news of his father reached his ears. He took a trip back to Tokyo for Fujitaka's funeral. **AN: Sakura's real mother died giving birth to her**

Once the funeral was over and Touya was overseas back in England, Vicky turned on Sakura threatening to kick her out of the house if she didn't obey her. Sakura, too innocent to think badly of her stepmother, willingly agreed.

She believed that what her stepmother told her to do was for the best of her. And the more she worked happily, the more Vicky gave her more work but Sakura just kept doing them cheerfully. Soon Sakura was doing 3 days work all in one. She never complained because she wanted to keep her stepmother proud. But when she invited a classmate over to her house for some friendly chatting and Vicky threw her out, a seed of doubt planted itself in her mind.

Why would her stepmother do such a thing? Wasn't socializing a part of life? Wasn't it good for her? The seed of doubt grew quickly into a full-fledged tree over the years as she saw Vicky from another perspective. But what could she do? She knew no one that she had been close enough to live in their house and she couldn't very well escape to Touya's place. In fact she hadn't even told Touya about the kind of life she was having. She didn't want him to worry. She could only behave herself and follow Vicky's orders. And being the optimistic girl she is, she did them happily and kept herself cheerful at school too.

**:Vicky:**

"DAMN THE TRAFFIC! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GET THERE WITH ALL THIS FUCKING TRAFFIC!" Vicky screamed her frustration. A few people in the cars beside her gave her odd looks.

"What are you starring at!" Vicky sneered at them. The people immediately turned their heads away. She gave a little "hmph" and went back to reading her magazine. **AN: I know reading in a car while stuck in traffic is a bit stupid but we all want Vicky to die right? RIGHT? **Flipping through the pages, an ad caught her eye.

**Camp Trechwood**

**Does your son or daughter have problems? **

**Do they break all the rules you set for them? **

**Ignore you? **

**Or have bad attitudes? **

**If your answer is 'yes' send them over to Camp Trechwood for only $199.99 and all your problems will go away. Our program is specialized to seek out your kids' inner problems and help them to overcome the obstacles and be happy for what they have. The campers will be heading out to a deserted island with only the most needed things. Our specialized instructors will then talk and socialize with the campers and help them on their way to success. Only people from 15-19 years old are allowed to join Trechwood camp.**

**To get sign up or get more information, please call 1-800 TRECH-WOOD **

Snickering at the perfect way she can get rid of her step daughter for the summer, she grabbed her cell phone from her bag and dialed the number to sign up.

"Hello. This is Tonia of Trechwood Camp speaking"

"Yes. Hello there. I would like to sign my daughter up for you camp."

"And what is her problem, may I Ask?"

"She has a lot of problems. But her worst is her cheerful attitude. She annoys me a lot."

"Okaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" The Tonia person didn't think that being cheerful was a problem. But the weird lady in the other side of the phone was a customer and she had to be polite "Is she annoying you on purpose?"

"I don't know"

"Alright." Tonia said with a sigh "Please give me her name."

**:Syaoran:**

"Syaoran! The Elders has come to pay us a visit! They request your presence!" Yelan called out to the field where Syaoran was training.

"Yes mother, I'll be there at once" Syaoran answered. He threw one last punch at an imaginary opponent before going inside and changing from his sweat soaked cloth.

Pulling something proper on, he walked towards the living room. He stopped in front of the door that connects the living room and the hallway combing through his hair with his fingers hoping to make a good appearance. Having done that (though his hair was still messy) he knocked 3 times on the door.

"Come in, Syaoran" a raspy voice called. Opening the door swiftly Syaoran walked inside, revealing 3 Elders with worn faces and wise eyes sitting on strong mahogany chairs. Though they were nearing 90, they sat with there backs straight and proud. To Syaoran, they were identical in their weary faces and could only tell which one was which by their height. They were the respected Elders of the famous Li Clan.

Syaoran bowed deeply to each of them. He gave his mother a small bow of respect for she was in the room as well. Then remained standing in the middle of the room.

The shortest of the Elders spoke first. "We have decided to send you to a camp called Trechwood Since our last attempt at making you more social failed" he gave Syaoran a sour look.

Syaoran inwardly groaned. The Elder's last attempts at 'making him more social' was horrid. '_What more could they want with me this time?'_

"Yes sir" Syaoran responded.

Syaoran's attention shifted as the tallest of the 3 was talking "This camp is greatly known for its success though they gain it in fairly … _hard_ way. The camp is a little ways off Tokyo on a deserted island with nothing but other campers, instructors and the wild so you will be able to train everyday. We expect that you will"

"Yes sir"_ 'hmmm…that shouldn't be too hard. I've been in tougher situations that being trapped on an island with strangers before…I wonder what the catch is'_

The middle sized elder spoke up "You will bring nothing with you. The camp will supply everything for you. You will not come back until they say that you have graduated. Therefore you might be there for a month, year or years. Do you understand?"

"Clearly sir" the fact that he might be staying at a camp for years was not very comforting.

"Very well. You are dismissed"

**:Sakura:**

"Sakura! BRAT! COME HERE! DON'T KEEP ME WAITING!" Vicky screamed through the house.

"Yes Mother! Coming!" Sakura scurried out of Vicky's room (she was doing the housework in Vicky's room) to the living room 3 floors below. She ran across the 3rd floor hall and skipped down the stairs. But on the last step, she lost her footing and tumbled the rest of the way. She landed on the base floor with a thump. "ow…"

"Klutz" Vicky muttered. She made no move to help her step daughter up, instead she made herself comfortable on the sofa.

Slowly Sakura pulled herself up. She knew she would be all black and blue by the next day but it was at least better than Vicky's temper of her Sakura being so slow. Gingerly she walked in front of Vicky and did a polite curtsy. She put a bright smile on her face despite what had just happened.

Vicky just glared at her in distaste. "You will be going to camp tomorrow. Your ship leaves 5:05am. Don't bring anything." She handed the ticket for the ship to her and stalked off, hips moving like a prostitute with each step she took. Questions filled in Sakura's head. When was this camp over? **depends how good you are **Where is it? **a small deserted island near Japan **What it called? **Trechwood Camp** Is it overnight? **yup**

What will she be doing in the camp? **ummm….eating discusting food, hiking 100 miles at a time, peeing and pooing in the wild and spilling her heart out to Syaoran**

**ps. The answers that I gave were for you and Sakura didn't hear them**

**THE END for chapter one.**

**Simplicy: YAY ! IM DONE! HIP HIP HORAYYY!**

**Somebody get me an editor……..I'm editorless right now…... WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…. Ok enough mood swings…….. plz R&R! falls asleep on computer chair and starts snoring**


End file.
